The invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful heating system for regenerative coke oven batteries.
Heating systems for regenerative coke oven batteries are known which include regenerators for preheating air and cooling hot waste gases. Binder ducts in vertically spaced discharge slots are provided for supplying air to heating ducts in the regenerators. At least one rich gas supply nozzle in the lower portion of each heating duct is also provided.
The purpose of heating systems of this kind is particularly to obtain a uniform heating of coke ovens having very high oven chambers, such as those of six meters and more.
Aside from the usual regenerative, bisectional, stepwise heated compound coke ovens, a compound coke oven with twin heating ducts and a stepped supply of combustive gases to the heating ducts through binder ducts and discharge slots is known from German Pat. No. 17 96 173 to applicant, in which, for firing with rich gas only, each binder wall is provided with a binder duct, and, in a so-called compound coke oven, a double binder duct is provided in each of the binder walls. This means that in a compound coke oven for lean gas firing, two closely adjacent ducts are provided in each binder wall, through which either air against waste heat, or lean gas against waste heat is directed, which is particularly problematic.
It is further known, for example from the Ullmann Encyclopedia, Vol. 14, to provide, in a heating wall of a flow-control oven of the company Didier-Engineering, groups of two to four heating ducts. In such a case, four regenerator cells are associated with each heating wall, which communicate individually through a bottom duct with the oven head and, through separate ducts, with each of the firing locations in the heating ducts. Even though only two firing locations are provided, at different levels, this results in the necessity of having two lean gas conduits for a heating duct, at different levels. Consequently, with lean gas firing, this system requires four combustive gas supply conduits to each heating duct and four regenerator chambers.
Under certain conditions, for example, if basic repairs of existing coke oven batteries are provided, it may be considered advantageous to depart from the proven design of a stepwise heated compound oven, of the Still company, as far as the bisecting feature is concerned.